


Easy

by lovingitachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, UshiHina - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingitachi/pseuds/lovingitachi
Summary: You ran away to find something to sayI went astray to make it okay and he made itEasy, darlin'I'm still in love and I say that becauseI know how it seems between you and meIt hasn't been easy, darlin'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Easy

Ushijima memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan cinta.

He loves his dad. He loves his friends. He loved hinata, just not the way hinata wanted. He loves his mom, he thinks. He knows he should

Bukannya dia membenci hinata, karena Ushijima juga memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan benci.

Ushijima, Dia hanya tidak tahu kapan dia harus berhenti. Tapi ushijima tau dia harus berhenti menghabiskan akhir pekan berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hinata shoyou, teman kecilnya. yang seharusnya tidak mengerangkan namanya dan mengepalkan seprai dikasurnya.

Ushijima tau tidak seharusnya dia tidur dengan seseorang yang mencintainya terutama teman kecilnya. for fuck sake hinata shouyou been in love with ushijima wakatoshi since they're 13!

Dia tahu itu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. seharusnya hinata shoyou melakukannya dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

but nothing between Ushijima and Hinata has ever been about love.

Lust, yes. But never love.

Ushijima is a lot of things during sex, but Hinata loves it the most when he’s mean.

He’s always mean, in that arrogant, entitled way he has of existing, but he becomes a different beast entirely when it’s just the two of them in a bed in an empty house.

Hinata confessed it once, kalau dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri dengan keadaan terengah-engah di telinga sahabatnya saat kukunya yang tumpul menusuk pinggul ushijima.

Hinata wants bruises. He wants scratches. He wants pleasure so good it hurts. He wants nothing but sensation tethering him to his body.

He wants to forget.

But Ushijima didnt gave it. 

ketika hinata dengan tergesa-gesa membuka baju mereka, ushijima dengan hati-hati menjepit pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman di leher, dadanya.

Ushijima whispering into Hinata’s skin, dirty words dipped in sweet honey, as his nose rubs the spot behind Hinata’s left ear that turns his knees to jelly.

Everything in Hinata is aching for roughness, but the older boy keeps touching him with unyielding softness.

Hinata loves it and hates it and he just wants to cry.

Hinata tau kemana hubungan ini akan berakhir. dia tau dan dia melakukannya. air mata itu menumpuk dengan cepat dan jatuh tanpa peringatan, Hinata menangis dalam keheningan. 

tekanan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah.  
hening dan frustrasi.

mengerang pelan, suaranya hancur, hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga dia bisa menguburnya di bantal. Sebanyak kelembutan yang diberikan ushijima menyakitinya, jika pria di hadapannya berhenti dia benar-benar mungkin mati.

"kamu tau aku gak bisa sho"  
ucap Ushima pelan setelah mengenakan kembali bajunya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar sahabatnya. 

saat itu juga Hinata tau hubungannya dan ushijima tidak akan pernah sama lagi.


End file.
